Yui's Memoirs
by Shinjidoggysasuka
Summary: The Eva story, told from the standpoint of Yui Ikari. Please leave feedback in the feedback thread in my forums.


Chapter 1

Dear Diary

July 17th, 1999

This is the beginning of my diary. I am Yui Ikari. For the last two years, I have been attending Kyoto University. I have enjoyed my time here studying under professor Fuyutsuki. He says I have an amazing talent in the field of metaphysical biology. Recently, he has informed me that an organization known as Gehirn has been interested in recruiting me for my talent.

The best thing that has happened to me, though, is Gendo. I met Gendo in the spring during the cherry blossom festival. He may be rough around the edges, but I know deep down he has a kind heart, and I love him for that. I have requested that professor Fuyutsuki serve as his advisor to keep him out of trouble. I'm sure they will get along very well. He may just be the one man for whom I have been looking all my life.

August 27th, 1999

Nothing much to say today. The heat has been horrible. Pretty soon, though, I will not have to worry: I have accepted the offer from Gehirn, and they may be moving me to their Antarctic facilities. Apparently, Gendo has also been offered a position in Gehirn, along with professor Fuyutsuki. Looks like I will not be alone after all.

September 13, 1999

The officials at Gehirn have decided to keep me in their Japanese facilities, but I am still excited. We are working with a radical theory conceived by doctor Katsuragi. It is called the Super Solenoid theory. This theory may lead way to a new alternative energy source. I hear they are working on an engine of this sort at the Antarctic facilities; they call it an S^2 engine.

Things with Gendo are going well, I guess. Professor Fuyutsuki had to bail him out of jail again. I hear he got into another bar fight. I'm going to have to talk to him about this. His fighting is ridiculous; he doesn't need to fight with his new position. Now that he is head of the genetics department, he should be more careful about his actions. If he is not careful, he may disgrace Gehirn and hinder the advancement of our projects.

Professor Fuyutsuki warns me about him; he says he is no good. I wish Fuyutsuki could see the side of Gendo I do. When we are alone together, he is tender. He acts different in front of his co-workers, though. He acts stern and harsh. I wonder which is the real Gendo.

On another note: for some reason today, I had this feeling that this day would become very important in the near future, that it would be on peoples' lips for years to come. That's just silly, I guess.

November 15th, 1999

Today, Gendo approached me and asked me for some assistance with an experiment. He wants to artificially inseminate me with a combination of his DNA and a classified compound. I am conflicted. He claims it will be our child, and that the experiment is only supposed to create a slightly evolved human, but it doesn't seem natural. I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow over dinner. I will mull over the choice till then.

It seems they transferred Fuyutsuki to the Hokkaido facilities.

November 16th, 1999

He convinced me with one phrase, "Will you marry me?" After that, I couldn't say no. Now that Gendo and I are engaged, I feel a little better about agreeing to the experiment. Our child may not be completely human, but I shall love it all the same. It will be our child, after all.

November 29th, 1999

Today, they took the samples from me and Gendo. It was quite awkward, but with Gendo there, it was bearable. It probably was easier for Gendo; men have all the luck. We had a romantic dinner later that evening, and now, we will consummate the child that we shall soon bring to this world. I'm happy.

December 11th, 1999

Today, they inserted the embryo. If it holds, in nine months I should be a mother. I am worried, though; as of yet, Gendo and I have not finalized a date for our wedding. Still, being engaged to the man I love is good enough. I just hope we get the date set up before I start to show.

December 25th, 1999

I'm late this month, so it seems the embryo is holding. That is all the good news I have, though. According to Gendo, the work schedule will be accelerated, so we may not be able to have the wedding next year. I am disappointed that our child will be born in wedlock, but there's nothing I can do. As long as our child is raised in loving home, though, it doesn't matter.

December 31st, 1999

Tonight, Gendo and I are ringing in the new millennium. I feel lucky. Not many people get to see something like this. And not many people get to feel the way I feel. I have a child on the way and a wonderful fiancée. It's amazing to be on the edge of such a promising age.

In a way, I'm responsible for the progress that we shall soon enjoy. With our work at Gehirn and the current time of peace we are enjoying, the new millennium will be an age of prosperity. I am glad my child will grow up in such a promising time. The future is bright for my family and the world. It makes me think of Gendo's favorite phrase, "God's in his heaven, all's right with the world."

April 21st, 2000

Today, the doctor did a sonogram to identify the child's gender. I will get the results tomorrow. The one thing I do dislike about pregnancy is this bloating feeling I have. It's very hard to stand and walk, but if I sit and work too long, I get nauseous. I must be the hardest worker at Gehirn considering my two work loads.

Soon, though, I may not have to work. Most of the operations have been transferred to the Antarctic facilities. The higher-ups assure me that since I'm pregnant, I shall not be transferred, but they can not give me the same assurance for Gendo. He promised me that he shall be there for the birth, though, no matter what he had to do. He says he shall forsake the world to be there with me for that special moment. I really wonder what I did to deserve him.

April 22nd, 2000

We received the results today. In five months, we shall have a baby boy, and we have decided to name him Kaworu. Gendo and I invited everyone over to celebrate. We had cake and punch, and no wine since I was expecting. It was a storybook moment for me.

July 3rd, 2000

Today, I felt our baby kick. I wish Gendo could have been here to share this special moment, but he was already in Antarctica. He is probably thinking of us now, though, I just know it. I hope little Kaworu's daddy will be back before he is born, but I am still not sure. Apparently, he has also been assigned to head the department in charge of the solenoid engine project. Gehirn will not let our little family get in the way of progress.

September 12th, 2000

I'm going into labor, and I'm not sure Gendo will get here in time. I'm in a world of pain.

September 13th, 2000

I have survived, and so has my baby, but something terrible has happened. A few hours after Gendo arrived at the hospital, a catastrophe occurred at the south pole. The official word is that a meteorite struck the south pole with a enormous force so powerful that it caused a polar shift. I was transferred to a hospital ship for my own safety due to the impact, which is being called "the Second Impact". The global weather has been affected. There are terrible tsunamis, and the water level has gone up by at least fifteen yards so far.

They say I will be safe on this ship in the sea of Japan, but I'm not concerned about myself. The age of prosperity that we were supposed to usher in will mean nothing if the human race doesn't survive. My child will have to be raised in a barren world, and survival will be the only priority. There will be no rich hearty food, and he will never have a normal childhood. Still, holding him in my arms, I have a little hope left in me.

September 15th, 2000

They took him. They took my child. They call themselves SEELE. Today they came and "seized" my child under the U.N.'s authority. They seized him like he was mere property.

Gendo fought and screamed, but the M.P. officers restrained him. I cried, and little Kaworu woke up and joined me. The doctors only stared. The shame in their faces was as clear as day, they wanted to help, but they had their orders. This was the worst day of my life, and I don't really want to live to see tomorrow, but I must.

September 17th, 2000

Gendo says we will try again. I don't really want to, but I shall anyway.

October 1st, 2000

The embryo is holding. The weather is looking better, too.

November 21st 2000

Gendo and I were got married today. I must have been the saddest looking bride in history.

December 31st, 2000

The end of this year has come. Somehow, my health is holding. Gendo went to search for Fuyutsuki.

January 14th,2001

Today, I found out that SEELE is the organization supporting Gehirn. I'm not sure I want to work with the organization that took my child.

February 4th, 2001

The sonogram results came back today. I have twins, a boy and a girl. Gendo and I had decided that if we had a boy this time, we would name it Shinji, and if we had a girl, we would name it Rei. Imagine his surprise when he hears the news. I hope he comes back soon.

July 19th, 2001

I'm two weeks late, but I just entered labor. Gendo finally arrived last week. This time I'm used to the pain.

July 20th, 2001

Only Shinji survived; Rei died during the birth. Apparently, she had the same traits as Kaworu; she was super human. Shinji, however, was normal. He was a beautiful boy, though. I wish his father would have shown some affection, but when he heard the news, he left the room.

Oddly, he had Rei's fetus frozen. What is he thinking?

December 31st, 2001

Another new year, but this time, I'm happy. I am worried, though. Gendo doesn't show little Shinji any affection. Maybe he just needs some time to warm up to him. He has been busy, though, still searching for Fuyutsuki. We hope he survived the impact, but we can't be sure.

July 19th, 2002

It's Shinji's first birthday! He is the only child in our settlement, but all of the other women dote over him, so he doesn't know the difference. It's wonderful to see him smile; he looks happy grabbing at their fingers, laughing. He make me realize that as long as I have the will to live, any place we live can be a paradise like the one we at Gehirn were trying to create. The only thing that darkened the events of this day was Gendo's absence.

December 31st, 2002

A beautiful year has passed by. Gendo found Fuyutsuki in August, then in late September, Gehirn officially opened the facilities at Neo-Tokyo District 3. I also shall be getting a new position as the chief of Meta-Biology on a new project they call project EVA. Shinji is happy and healthy, but I still wish he had children with whom to interact. Maybe in this new year, he will receive such a blessing.

March 30th, 2003

Shinji said his first word today. It was "mama". Gendo wasn't around, so I will say that his first word was daddy. Gendo still hasn't warmed up to Shinji, and I'm worried. He has been spending a lot of time at the labs.

July 19th, 2003

I can't believe my little Shinji is two now. It seems like yesterday I was bringing him into this world, and now he is talking. Time flies fast.

August 24th, 2003

Fuyutsuki is more of a father to Shinji than Gendo. He spends more time with Shinji, and he asks me about him every chance he gets. Today, while we were talking by the lake, he expressed concern that SEELE might try to eliminate him. While I am worried that the same might happen to me, I still work as hard as ever. It's all for my dear Shinji.

September 15th, 2003

My baby boy took his first steps today. Gendo was actually here this time, but he showed no emotion at the event. I'm not sure I will be able to stay with Gendo much longer. He never talks to me anymore; he acts coldly towards Shinji. I'm thinking that divorce is the only option. I talked to Fuyutsuki, and though he was silent, I could almost hear him thinking to himself, "I told you so." I'm not sure what to do.

September 19th, 2003

I don't think I will get a divorce after all.

December 31st, 2003

It's been an eventful year. Shinji took his first steps and said his first words, and Project E progressed nicely. We expect to begin testing this June. Gendo still acts cold, but I have learned to accept it. I love him, but it's hard to accept his attitude towards our son. Still, I know he loves me, too.

May 12th, 2004

Tomorrow, we test the Evangelion Unit-00. Our years of research have come to fruition. I have been chosen as the test subject. I should be happy, but for some reason, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I hope everything goes well.

Experiment Report

5/27/04

On May 13th, 2004 during the contact experiment with Evangelion Unit-00, test subject Yui Ikari was killed. The body was not released, and exact cause of death is classified. Further tests will be preformed, but until a formal investigation has been completed, no further manned experiments will be preformed using Unit-00. It is presumed that the death of Mrs. Ikari was an unintentional accident.

- Ikari, Gendo


End file.
